Lupa, Teringat
by Adiaz Rue
Summary: Di dalam kalender tersebut sebuah nomor terbulatkan dengan marker merah. Fang menatapnya lamat-lamat. Besok, pikir Fang. Dan dengan melentikkan bahu tak acuhnya, ia naik menuju kamarnya. AU, One-Shot. #HBDOurPrivateShadow.


Fang membuka pintu dan masuk tanpa salam yang terucap dari bibirnya, dengan asal menutup pintu 'tuk kembali terkunci dan segera melepas sepatu. Meletakkannya rapi di rak paling atas. Semua ini ia lakukan tanpa bersuara. Bisu.

Kaki berlapis kaosnya kemudian berderap menyusuri lantai keramik rumah yang berlapis debu. Tak terurus. Terkesan tak dihuni. Tapi begitulah rumahnya; sepi dan kotor. Fang tak memberi ketidak bersihan ini lirikan maupun dipikirkannya. Terbiasa.

Bocah lelaki menghampiri umur seorang remaja itu segara menaiki anak tangga rumahnya, hendak menuju kamarnya. Namun ia mendadak terhenti. Sebuah kalender yang tertempel di dinding berseberangan dengan tangga menangkap perhatiannya.

Sebuah nomor terbulati marker merah dikalender tersebut.

13 April.

 _Besok_ , pikir Fang.

Melentikkan bahunya, ia kembali berjalan tanpa memandang dua kali kalender tersebut.

* * *

 **Lupa/Teringat**

 **Adiaz Rue**

 **Boboiboy milik AniMonsta Studio**

 **#HBDOurPrivateShadow**

* * *

Keesokan harinya Fang memulai harinya dengan pemberat yang serasa bertumpu pada pundaknya. Ia bangun namun masih setengah terlelap. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi tetapi masih memikirkan mimpi.

Aneh. Mimpinya kali ini bahagia. Sayang tak seperti realita.

Memutar keran, ia cipratkan air yang sudah ia mangkukkan ditangan 'tuk membasuh wajahya. Mengusir kantuk yang tersisa seketika. Memutar kembali keran, Fang tatap banyangnnya di cermin.

 _Abang_ , sosok terpantul itu menggerakkan mulut 'tuk memanggil. Aneh. Mulut dirinya yang sebenarnya selalu terkatup.

Fang salahkan halusinasinya itu pada mimpinya semalam.

* * *

Di dapur sepi. Cuma Fang dan semangkuk sereal yang perlu dipertanyakan kualitasnya yang ada di tempat itu.

Namun Fang tak ampik. Ia lahap sereal itu seperti biasanya. Layaknya makanan layak konsumsi kebanyakan. Tak pusing ia dengan mengkhawatirkan hal yang tak perlu.

Dan begitulah. Seluruh perhatian Fang giat terarah pada sereal tersebut. Ia tak ingin melihat pesan apa yang ditinggal kakaknya pada pintu kulkas. Ia tak ingin membaca alasan apa lagi yang kakaknya berikan 'tuk tak ada dirumah kali ini. Ia tak ingin mengingat bahwa dia tak pernah ada untuknya di setiap hari yang mengulang.

Tapi kenyataan ia sendirian berbalik menatapnya dari permukaan sereal tersebut.

* * *

"Fang, selepas sekolah ikut aku ke gudang. Jangan lupa, lo juga piket!"

Boboiboy mengembungkan pipi lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Fang 'tuk kembali termenung di mejanya.

 _Jangan lupa_ , dia bilang.

"Kau yang lupa hari ini berarti apa bagiku..."

* * *

Fang menepati janjinya. Ia menemani Boboiboy untuk pergi ke gudang. Walah rada ogah-ogahan.

"Kita ditugasin apa sama tuh Bapak saraf kali ini?"

Boboiboy terkekeh, berjalan di depannya.

"Lo tau deh kalau udah liat."

Fang mengutus satu alis 'tuk naik mendengar balasan dari bocah penyuka jingga tersebut. _Bakal ada apa ini?_ curiganya.

Kini penasaran, Fang mengekor Boboiboy dalam diam, kian berpikiran negatif.

 _Jangan-jangan disuruh merenovasi lagi. Kayak kasus ruang guru kayak piket kemarin._

Fang sudah merinding membayangkannya.

"Fang! Bantuin bukakan pintunya, dong! Pintunya macet lagi, nih!"

Boboiboy merongrong minta bantuan. Tubuhnya bengkok menarik gagang pintu bertanda papan nama reot 'Gudang' sekuat tenaga. Fang pun menghela napas.

"Ish, dasar lemah. Gitu aja perlu bantuan. Sini, biar yang lelaki sejati yang membuka pintunya."

Di tepi matanya, Fang lihat bagaimana Boboiboy bermimik seperti hendak muntah. Tapi ia biarkan gerak-gerik penghinaan ini lewat tanpa komentar. _Bikin lelah saja_ , pikirnya. Ia pun fokuskan setiap perhatiannya pada pintu yang rivalnya itu bilang lagi-lagi bermasalah. Menganggap ini enteng, ia tekan kenopnya, lalu ia tarik sekuat tenaga.

Fang mengaharapkan usahanya ini akan menunjukkan siapa yang lebih hebat di antara mereka berdua setelah ia membuka pintunya.

Bukannya kelemparan tepung ketika ia betul-betul membukanya.

Fang sontak menjerit. Putih mengisi penglihatannya.

Ia yakin kena hipertensi sesaat tadi.

Terbatuk-batuk dan tubuh diselimuti serbuk putih nan gatal, Fang menggonggong: "A-Apa-apaan... uhuk, uhuk! Ini...?!"

"KEJUTAAAN!"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Fang terkejut tak ada duanya.

"Huh, kalian...?"

Di hadapan Fang, bersiap diri di dalam gudang, adalah Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya. Yaya berdiri menengahi Gopal dan Ying, mengangkut sendirian kue besar yang dibalut coklat leleh nan bundar berbentuk hati. Di atas kue tersebut terdapat sebelas lilin kecil. Jika saja penglihatan Fang tak buram tertutup tepung, ia pasti akan melihat kalimat bertuliskan krim yang mengatakan; "Selamat ulang tahun Landak kami!" yang terukir pada sisi depan kue tersebut.

Entah apa Fang akan tersentuh atau memakan seseorang jika ia melihat julukan tersebut. Ia dilanda syok dan matanya minus di bawah rata-rata.

"Kalian..." Akhirnya ia bersuara. "Pada ngapain...?"

Sangatlah lelet otak dia ini sekarang, Fang akui.

"Hmhp. Merayakan ulang tahun lo, lah, Bego." Ying berkicau sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Lupakan sebutan dan gelagatnya di depan Fang dan dialah yang terlihat paling bahagia di antara mereka semua.

Belum Fang mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan Ying, Boboiboy telah datang berdiri di sampingnya dan menepuk pundaknya, tersenyum teramat cerah.

"Yup, selamat ulang tahun untukmu, Kawan. Maaf kamu aku boongin. Kita emang piket hari ini. Tapi kita udah aku izinin, kok—" Boboiboy tiba-tiba terhenti di tengah penjelasannya, mendadak menggigil hebat. " _Jangan_ tanya apa yang aku perbuat sampe kita bisa dapet izin. Plis, jangan. Aku nggak mau ngingat."

Fang hanya dapat mengangguk mendengar semua itu. Tak tahu harus prihatin atau tertawa.

"Ahem," Gopal berdeham memasuki obrolan mereka. "Karena Fang udah ada di sini... Yayaaa, beri aku cicip, dong~"

Walau belum mendapat tanggapan, tangan gempal Gopal sudah nyosor saja ingin menyolek krim putih yang terdapat di atas kue coklat tersebut. Ingin menjilatnya tentu saja. Namun Yaya yang cekatan memeluk kue itu sepenuh hati, langsung saja menepis tangan panjangnya itu 'tuk menjauhi kue Fang.

"Enak aja! Sudah kubilang berapa kali ini kue Fang! Cuman dia yang dapat cicipin kuenya dulu! Dasar rakus!" celetuk Yaya mendengus.

Boboiboy kemudian berjinjit 'tuk berbisik ke telinga Fang.

"Tenang aja," ia berkata. "Yang bikin kue itu Atokku, kok. Yaya nggak punya campur tangan sedikit pun—meski dia betul, sih, memaksa—jadi kue itu 100% steril. Lulus uji tes pokoknya!"

Berucap semua itu, Boboiboy kembali ke posisinya semula meninggalkan napas hangat 'tuk terasa di telinga Fang, ia menyeringai lebar.

Ingin Fang menanyai lebih lanjut apa maksud rivalnya itu, namun Ying telah datang menderap dan lekas menarik lengannya 'tuk memasuki gudang yang, mengejutkannya, bersih tak bernoda. Bahkan semua peralatan yang asal dibuang ke dalamnya kini telah terorganisasi dengan rapi di tepian ruang. Tak seperti biasanya.

Huh. Fang juga tak menyadarinya tadi, terlalu sibuk menunggu otaknya 'tuk _connect_ kembali. Tetapi gudang ini dipenuhi balon dan pita-pita berenda yang menempel di langit-langit dan dinding sebagai dekorasi yang mencerahkan. Gudang ini tak lagi seperti gudang nan suram selayaknya, namun tempat kecil nan hangat dan nyaman.

Kerja teman-temannya, kah, ini?

Fang tak dapat mempercayai matanya, tapi kue coklat bergambarkan wajahnya yang cemberut di atasnya mengatakan ini semua untuknya.

Untuknya yang tengah berulang tahun hari ini.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, FANG!"

Mereka meriakan itu kepadanya. Mereka menyelamatinya dan berjabat tangan juga memeluknya. Mereka menawarinya kue yang khusus dibuatkan untuknya. Mereka menghias ruang yang tak layak didatangi ini menjadi tempat yang dipenuhi warna hanya untuk merayakan hari spesialnya. Merayakan ulang tahun _nya_.

Pertama kali dalam hidup Fang pada hari di mana ia dilahirkan ini, ia tersenyum teramat cerah untuk dunia lihat.

* * *

Fang pulang disaat jingga senja tengah mencoreng langit bumi. Ia tak peduli bahwa ia sangatlah telat dalam menuju rumah kali ini. Ia senang. Ia gembira. Senyum lebar masih terpasang dan tepung tetap kukuh menempel di tubuhnya.

Ia lagi-lagi terkekeh mengingat bagaimana Gopal dikejar-kejar Yaya yang bersenjata sapu mengelilingi sekolah. Bagaimana Ying tersipu memberinya kado yang tengah ia simpan dengan aman dalam ranselnya. Bagaimana Boboiboy secara mengejutkan memeluk dan menyelamatinya.

Ia bahagia. Fang tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Namun perasaan itu kandas saat ia melihat sepatu pantofel yang jelas ukurannya terlalu besar untuk ia miliki telah ada tersusun rapi di rak paling bawah.

Fang meneguk ludah.

Kakak telah kembali.

* * *

Kaizo terduduk membaca koran dan menyirup secangkir teh di ruang tamu yang kini terang. Kegiatan yang kebanyakan dilakukan orang pada pagi hari, bukannya senja seperti sekarang ini.

Fang buang observasinya ini jauh-jauh, tak ingin memandang apalagi berbicara dengan kakaknya hari ini. _Mood_ baiknya bakal hancur berkeping-keping kalau ia nekat. Jadi ia berlalu pergi. Menuju anak tangga layaknya rutinitasnya setelah ia pulang dari sekolah. Sepenuhnya menghiraukan kakaknya.

Maunya.

"Pang, kenapa kamu kotor?"

Hampir Fang mengeluarkan rentetan sumpah serapah mendengar suara serak kakaknya. Ia diam, tak berbalik supaya tidak menghadap si pemilik suara.

Namun karena efek samping didikan yang disiplin, Fang coba 'tuk menjawab:

"Aku... tadi..." Sial, Fang kosong akan alasan. Dentingan keramik bertemu dangan keramik—cangkir diletakkan pada alas piringnya, Fang menduga—terdengar nyaring seolah menggema.

Kaizo mengembuskan napas yang terkesan lelah. Fang tak ingin melihat ekspresi apa yang disemat kakaknya kali ini.

"Pang, hadap aku. Liat mataku."

Fang tak mau.

"Pang. Liat Abangmu."

Dirundung ragu, hati Fang tergelitik. Ia berbalik.

Dan wajahnya pun disodorkan pemandangan _cupcake_ ungu kecil bertempel lilin yang sama kecilnya. Sungut lilin itu terbakar mempedarkan cahaya jingga-kemerahan.

Dan untuk mengakhirinya, _Kaizo_ yang menyodorkan kudapan ini kepadanya.

"Huh?" Fang hanya dapat melenguh bingung.

Kaizo pun melirik lantai.

"Untukmu." Abangnya itu berucap.

Sang adik terhenyak. Ia tatap kakaknya lamat-lamat.

"Apa Abang..."

Kaizo menyerah, sekali lagi menghela napas dan balik menatap adiknya.

"Ya, Pang. Selamat ulang tahun."

Hari itu Kaizo tak pernah mengungkit bagaimana ia tak pernah ada di samping Fang selama ini. Dikatakan kalau ia tinggal di rumah yang sama dengan adiknya saja perlu dipertanyakan dengan betapa absennya ia di tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Namun Fang tak memikirkan itu sekarang. Kali ini dapat memeluk kakaknya, nyata dan bukanlah mimpi, telah menjadi hadiah ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Bila dibilang Fang itu bahagia, sangatlah meremehkan perasaannya kini.

* * *

 **A/N: Hiks, ini terlalu manesh buat aku. Gigiku pada rontok semua. Diabetesku juga kambuh...**

 **Ah, biarlah. Pokoknya, selamat ulang tahun Landak kami!**

 **#dicakarHarimauBayang.**

 ** _Aaanyway_... Hai, pembaca FFn! Aku Diaz, penulis paling malas-malasan sedunia. Salam kenal~**

 **Akhirnya setelah empat bulan nggak upload apapun, ultah Fang membawaku kembali ke dunia FF. Hiks, anakku dah besaaar /nak.**

 **Kalau kalian suka cerpen ini, plis review dan fav, ya? Semua tindakan kalian sangatlah aku hargai. Dan bagi kalian yang pengen temenan, silahkan hubungi aku di FB. Nama akunnya Adiaz Rue juga. Kapan-kapan mampir, ya? Di sana aku juga nge-post fanfic. Tapi kebayakan fanart BBB, sih. Monggo dicek.**

 **Dan dengan ini, sekian!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **—Adiaz Rue**


End file.
